Unexpected Love Auslly One Shot
by rausllyr5xo
Summary: No summary but better than you might think. ;) please give it a shot. It would mean so much. Favorite, Review, Follow. :)


**Unexpected Love**

_Auslly one shot_

Ally POV

My. Life. Sucks. Yes I repeat. My entire life sucks. If you were wondering why don't even bother to care. I walk hesitantly into the school building trying to avoid any attention and eye contacts. I'm this shy nerd freak who doesn't even belong anywhere. And when I say anywhere I meant _ANYWHERE_. I made it to my locker safely for the first time in my life without being spotted by you know who, Austin Monica Moon. He hates me. I get bullied in school my entire life since my mom pasted away, which was since I was 5. My dad left me since after that. So yeah I was alone since then. I have no friends, nothing except for Sonic Boom. Before my dad left he told me to take care of Sonic Boom. And I did until now. It's the only way I would earn money and try to survive. As I close my locker door and turn around about to walk to my class, I saw him. He was there, right in front of me. Our face were centimeters apart but don't even think of it that way. He give me his evil grin which of course never scared me. I roll my eyes and try to walk away but he stop me. He push me back making me hit my locker.

"Going somewhere Dawson?" he smirked.

"Non of your business Moon," I said trying to walk away again but again, he stop me.

"Get out of my way!" I said annoyed.

"You're lame," he said pushing me to the ground making me drop all my stuff on the floor.

"Oops sorry" he said sarcastically.

I get up and pick up all my stuff and starts to walk away, successfully this time. I can tell he was following me but I don't dare look back until I reach my classroom. Fortunately when I look back he was gone. I sigh of relief. At least he didn't hurt me today.

* * *

Austin POV

That Ally girl disgust me (Okay sometimes...). She's so nerdy and she doesn't know how to have fun. Like how lame is that?! She's like a nerd compare to me as the most popular guy in school. Everyone loves me and everyone hates her. I get to my class, late as usual, and sat down not caring that the teacher was yelling at me. I sat next to my friend Dez and pull my phone out. I start to text all my friends until the bell rings. I get up and try to bug that dork as usual before going to my next class. I have music next and unfortunately _SHE_ is in _MY_ class too! Like ugh! Why _her_?! Music is suppose to be my favorite class and SHE ruins it! Ok maybe she isn't _THAT_ bad. I mean, she has a great voice. It's just sweet and- woah don't even go there Austin.

* * *

Ally POV

Why does he hate me so much?! What have I ever done to him?! I just wish I knew the answers to those questions. I was on my way to Music but he bugged me again. What is up with him?! Then I saw a flyer for prom. It's coming soon. I wanted to go but no one will ever asked me to go with them anyway. I try to keep cool ad pretend I'm not interested. In fact, I do. I finally get to my class and sit down. "He" sits several chairs away from mine but I pretend not to notice. Why does he has to be in my favorite class?! Just why?! The second bell rings and class finally starts. Our teacher, Mr. Green, is assigning our partners. I wasn't paying attention until I heard my name.

"Ally Dawson and Austin Moon." the teacher said. Austin and I stood up.

"What?!" we said in unison.

"I can't be partners with him!" I exclaimed.

"And I can't be partners with her!" he complained.

"Silence!" Mr. Green ordered.

We sit back down and at the corner of my eye I can see Austin glaring at me. I ignore his glare and pay attention to Mr. Green's instructions. He says we have to write our own song and perform it as a duet. Yay fun, note to sarcasm.

* * *

Austin POV

_WHAT_?! I have to work with _her_?! No way! I'm not gonna do it! I give her a glare and ignore Mr. Green's instructions. Then the damn bell finally rings.

"Try to meet up after school and work on the assignment! It's due next week!" he explained before all of us are out the door. I walk over to Ally at her locker.

"So where are we meeting up?" I asked with boredom.

"Sonic Boom **(2)**," she said before walking off.

I roll my eyes and walk over to the office to get the music room pass so I could go in there. It's my free period so I can particularly do anything I want in school. I take the last pass and walk over to the music room. I reach for the door handle to go in but I hear music playing from the other side of the door. I stood there and listen to the beautiful voice singing.

* * *

Ally POV

I got the music room pass and go inside. I start to play the keyboard and singing the song I wrote a while ago, "You don't see me" **(1)**. When I finish the song I heard a round of applaud and I look up and see Austin Monica Moon standing a few feet away clapping. I give him a glare.

"What are you doing here?!" I said half yelling.

"I'm the one who should ask you that," he answered coldly.

"I have a pass," I snapped.

"And so do I," he snapped back. I roll my eyes and is about to walk out of the room but he grab my wrist making me face him.

"Let me go!" I struggle to let go of his gentle but tight grip. He doesn't let me go so I struggle again.

"Why do you hate me so much?!" I asked trying to hold back tears.

* * *

Austin POV

"Why do you hate me so much?!" she quavered.

That question killed me. I don't really hate her but I wouldn't dare let her know that. I mean, come on! I'm popular! But when I look into her sad and hurtful eyes I feel like I just got punch in the chest. I let her go and watch her slip away from the tip of my fingers. I just stood there thinking. _Do I actually hate her? Or I didn't actually hate her but I just don't want people to see me hanging out with her? _I snap out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I go to my next class still thinking about the questions. I didn't pay attention to the class at all until the teacher called my name.

"Austin, what is the answer to number 25?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Um..." I said looking at the problem.

"55..?" the class starts chuckling and whispering.

"Shhh," Mrs. Chase said and the class went silent.

Fortunately the bell ring and school's over. I run out the door and head to sonic boom. When I get there I saw Ally. She was behind the counter helping some customers. I didn't know she work here. I walk in but she doesn't notice. I fake a cough and she notice me and hold up her hand for me to wait. I walk over to the drums and start playing it. Ally walk over and whistle in my ear.

"Do you not see the 'Please do not play the drums' sign?" she asked. I roll my eyes and continue playing. She pull me by the ear and bring me out of the store. **(3)**

"Ow!" I said like a little kid.

"That's what you get," she said sticking a tongue out at me. I pout.

"Like I would ever fall for that," she rolled her eyes and slamming the door in my face. **(4)**

* * *

Ally POV

I slam the door in his face. Since the customers already left, I turn the sign to closed. Austin tried to come in but I locked the door so too bad for him. Do I care? Not at all. I laugh as he tries to come in and walk into the practice room. I start to work on a new song, eventhough I'm not gonna perform it. I have this terrible stage fright. I just couldn't perform in front of people. Why? Because I'm afraid I might fail. I start to write some lyrics down and soon enough, another song finished. I start playing the melodies on the piano and sings. "The me that you don't see... Is praying there's a chance to still believe.. **(5)**" I finish singing the song and hear claps. I turn my head to the door and see him there. How on earth did he get in here?!

"Nice song," he said.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" I say almost yelling. He raise his hands in surrender.

"I came through the window. It was open and I found a ladder so.. **(6)**" he shrugged.

"Get out!" I said pushing him out the door. I slam the door in his face once again. How I love doing that.

I walk back to my piano seeing my song book no where to be found. I scream on the top of my lungs. WHERE IS MY SONGBOOK?! WHO TOUCHED IT?! WHO TOOK IT?! I look everywhere but it's no where to be found.

* * *

Austin POV

I chuckles when I heard her scream. As you guessed, yes I took her book. So what? I start to flip through her book while walking home until something caught my eyes.

"I can't believe I fell for him..." it reads. "He hates me so much..."

I stop and freeze in place when I read that. I feel like my heart is broken. Like my heart has broke into a million pieces and it can't be fix. I finish reading the whole thing. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to sonic boom as fast as I could manage. I bang on the door trying to get in. Ally comes down and when she sees me she turns around and walk back upstairs.

"Ally please open up!" I yelled hoping she could hear. She turn around and raise an eyebrow.

"I found your book!" I yelled trying to act like I actually found her book. That caught her attention. She ran and open the door snatching the book away from my hands.

"Don't touch my book! **(7)**" she exclaimed hitting me with the book. I don't care. I put my arm around her waist and pull her close to me our lips inches apart.

"Is the page in your book true?" I whispered staring into her eyes. For the first time in forever I just realize how beautiful they were. Her eyes widen and she turn bright red.

"You read my book?!" she said trying to hit me with the book again but I grab her wrist before she could.

"Is it?" I whisper leaning in a bit making my lips brush hers.

She didn't respond so I kiss her. And that moment I realize how much I want her in my life. I love her. I need her. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I pull away after a few seconds. Then out of no where, she slap me, _hard _**(8)**. She ran into the store slamming the door into my face the third time today.

* * *

Ally POV

What the heck was he doing?! He touched MY book, he read MY book, and now he stole MY first kiss **(9)**?! He's such a... ugh forget it! I'm just so mad at him but somehow I'm happy at the same time... Ugh my mind is going crazy! I slam the practice room door and break down on the floor. I start to cry for a few hours until I feel exhausted. I lay down on the couch and fall asleep. I wake up with a start and roll into a ball.

"Ally it's just a dream..." I told myself but I just couldn't even convince myself.

I start crying until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see him standing there with his beautiful worried eyes.

"W-hat.. are..-" I just couldn't finish the sentence.

He pull me into a hug making me feel so safe. I put my head into his chest and cry on his shirt but he doesn't seem to care. He just pull me closer to him holding me tighter. Why is he being so nice to me these couple of days?

"W-why are you being so nice to me...?" I cried.

He doesn't say anything. He just hold me there but t doesn't matter. I just want to stay in his arms being protected. I wrap my arms around him hugging him tight still crying.

"Shhh..." he said petting my hair.

I pull away for a bit looking into his eyes. Then I press my lips against his and from that moment I feel like nothing else in the world matters. He pulls away after a few seconds looking into my eyes.

"I love you..." was all he said before I was left alone again. I just stand there smiling to myself. He loves me...

"I love you too" I shouted even though I knew he wouldn't hear.

Weeks have past and he asked me to go to prom with him. Yes, we did a duet together for school. It was called "You Can Come To Me" **(10)**. Thanks to Austin, I conquered my stage fright. I could do anything whenever I'm with him. I'm waiting for him to come pick my up. As I was gonna grab my phone and call him, he wrap his arms around me from behind spinning me around. I giggle as he put me down.

"You look gorgeous," he said. I blush.

"Shall we?" he asked offering me his arm.

I link my arm with his. "We shall."

**_THE END_**

* * *

AN:

**(1) : I don't own the song. **

**(2) : I don't own it if it actually exists in Miami. Also I do not own the Sonic abloom set.**

**(3) : I don't think anyone had every done that to me before, fortunately, because that must've hurt lol.**

**(4) : I think it's rude to do that to people if you don't really have to so avoid doing that at home.**

**(5) : That song is "The Me That You Don't See" by Laura Marano. I don't own it sadly. It's one of my favorite songs by her. **

**(6) : I could imagine _Austin Moon _just got a ladder and climb into the ahahaha. Get it? No? Okay. *walks away awkwardly***

**(7) : I haven't heard Ally said it in the show in a long time and I miss it. It's just so funny lol. I also miss her pickles obsession. Anyone agree?**

**(8) : Ouch! Lol. I can imagine Austin's face if he actually get slapped haha. (Did you guys know that Ross got slapped after he had his first kiss? Lol he said it was awkward.)**

**(9) : Austin was actually Ally's first kiss. (I think Ross was Laura's first kiss also *smirk*).**

**(10) : I don't own the song, again sadly. It's like one of my favs and it's just so adorkable. (See what I did there? Haha.) Did you know that Calum came up with the word "Adorkable" and not Ross? I know right...**

I'm sorry for any typos everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, follow (if you want to). This is my first one shot. I wrote about a few more one shots and stories and yeah. If you haven't figured by now, I am rausllyr5xo from Instagram, Gifboom, and a few other things haha so follow me on there. My twitter is Aahley_Lynch_R5 so go follow me on there if you like to lol. Enough of my babbling lol. **_I certainly do not own ANYTHING except the storyline!_**


End file.
